


Unhappy Birthday

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Gene and Sam end up having a row on Gene's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Unhappy Birthday_   
>  _**Pairing:** Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Gene and Sam end up having a row on Gene's birthday._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Watch._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

“Happy Birthday, Gene.”

“Thanks, Sam, you didn’t have to get this. I don’t need presents.”

“Dinner's nearly ready, pour us some drinks.”

“Do you like it then?”

“It’s a nice watch but I can’t wear it to work. Not exactly discreet, is it?”

“What, a watch says we’re shagging does it? I get your paranoia, I honestly do. Things were easier where I came from but it’s just a watch.”

“Yeah well Hyde might have been ready for gay coppers but here men don’t buy each other jewellery.”

“I wanted to get you something nice. Is that so bad?”

“Yes!”


End file.
